At the Subway Station
by Dr.Solotov
Summary: Female Deidara, Itachi Uchiha.  Modern day era.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

This Story uses characters from the Manga/Anime-hit Naruto.  
><span>The gender of the character Deidara has been changed.<span>  
><span>Please respect my choice of doing so.<span>  
><span>Otherwise, have fun with the story.<span>

"Un..."

Deidara was sitting on in the subway station to do the groceries,alone.

Its been a while since her boyfriend Sasori left , she still wasn`t used to sitting there all alone,without a hand to hold.

On the other side of the station Itachi Uchiha a successful business man was talking on his cell phone,he turned around to look around a bit,he saw this

blonde person sitting on the other side,he slowly turned away again.

Deidara has noticed that man for quite some time now,he looked like the type of guy who puts his job first,an ironed suit,his tie perfectly strait and his long

hair was falling elegant,if she looked down on herself, she was wearing an old dirty trench coat ,loose jeans and old sneakers shoes,s he looked like a bum.

Sasori would have scollded her the whole morning if she ever left the house like that,Deidara never thought she`d miss that but ,it was so terribly empty without Sasori.

Both trains arrived,both went into theres.

"So if we do as suggests,our companys will both profit,but I suggest we team up with 's "Foundation" it will give us a better image and our profit will become

tenfold,dismissed gentlemen."

"You've done it again Itachi-san ! You nailed the deal ! Pain-sama will be most pleased with the outcome."

Itachi and his old friend and colleague Kisame Hoshigaki walked down the entrance hall of "Braking dawn ink." but Itachi did not even seem to listen to what

Kisame said, he was thinking about just getting home as fast as possible.

Deidara finished her grocerys and just wanted to head home,every time she walked trough the shops she saw Sasori on each isle smiling at her ,it was too

much to handle.

Kisame and Itachi stood at the subway station talking about what would be most productiv for the company, meanwhile Deidara waited for her train with

bags full of instant food and a bit of fertilizer.

The 3 arrived at the same station at the same time,Itachi with his hands in his pockets left the train first,he noticed the blonde was getting out of the other

train,he acknowledged it and went on,Kisame noticed and looked into the same direction and glimpsing at the same Woman.

"Hey Itachi-san !Checking out that lady ?"

"No." Itachi didn't even bother looking at his Friend while saying so, he just went straight on.

"Can I try my luck ?" Itachi just maid an acknowledging hand movement and went on.

Deidara arrived at her trashy apartment, she's been a real mess since Sasori's departure ,barley able to pay the bills,the moment she wanted to open the

door, her landlord a greedy older man named Kakuzu rudely reminded her of a raise in bills and that she was 3 months behind.

"What a bastard..." Deidara thought to herself, she dropped the grocery bags and went to the couch, threw herself on it and looked at the only thing in the

apartment that was not messed up or laying around randomly ,her plant and only friend, a Venus flytrap she called Zetsu.

"Hello there...how was your day ?" he asked his plant,"Wait I'll water you..."

Deidara spent the rest of the night telling that little plant everything, how she felt today and how much she missed Sasori. "You know, you'r the only one I have left Zetsu-san..."

With those words our little blonde fell asleep, dreaming of the day Sasori left...


	2. Chapter 2 Rainy Day

"Good morning."

Deidara saw Sasori,standing,right in front of her.

"What ?" Deidara stood up from the couch. "Is it really you ?"

"Of course." Sasori rolled his eyes and turned around.

"NO WAIT!"

Deidara jumped after him and grabbed Sasori's arm.

"WHAT ? why are you acting like a psychopath ? I'm gonna make you breakfast."

"Oh..sorry, I guess I just missed you." She let go of Sasori's arm.

Deidara watched how Sasori made breakfast, it was all so perfect, just like back then, the two sat down and started eating.

"You do know that this is not real do you ?"

-"What ?..."

Sasori's face started to become blurred. "No, please don't leave me again!"

Deidara woke up on the couch in the position she fell asleep in last night.

It was just a dream, nothing more, nothing less.

Deidara hoped it wasn't so and looked around if maybe a familiar redhead was around, but all she saw was Zetsu devouring a fly. "Is it really that dirty in here ?,at least Zetsu benefits from it..."

In a different part of the city Itachi Uchiha woke up from a long night of chores and preparations for

work,he totally forgot that today was his day off,he was free to do as he wished.

Itachi stood up and stretched a bit,his bedroom was in perfect order,a picture of his late Mother and Father,and the only survivor of the terrible accident,his little brother who was now being taken care of by there grandfather,Madara.

Itachi often thought about visiting him,but work did not allow too much free time.

He walked down the staircase into the lower part of the house,he checked on Kisame,who once again fell asleep in there gym,Kisame liked to say if you have a pencil pusher job like theirs fitness is important,but he simply overdose it,Kisame was as bulky and muscular as a truck.

"Breakfast."

His oddly colored friend was on his feet so fast he nearly knocked Itachi over.

The only thing Kisame loved more than workout was food.

"Ah! Good morning Itachi-san,whats for breakfast ?"

-"Today its your turn to make it,you decide."

"You do know I'll make my favorite right Itachi-san ?"

"Shrimp and Crab..." Couldn't he add Lobster while he's at it ?

Itachi walked out of the gym into the kitchen,Kisame was unbelievably fast,the food was already on the table.

"Sit down Itachi-san I want to ask you something !"

Itachi grabbed a bit of the crab and started eating,"What is it ?"

"Would you mind if I invite the girl from yesterday over ,Id buy you a nice trip to a concert or whatever if you stay away that night ,khihihihi!"

Itachi let out a loud sigh,"Ill be gone tomorrow to visit my little brother on the country side,if you manage to find her and ask her out I don't really care."

Deidara decided it was too depressing in that small apartment and went for a walk in the city.

People,everywhere,happy people,couples,if he could Deidara would have went back in the house ,but he heard footsteps and sounds,just like when Sasori was home,so with an ill feeling Deidara walked along the city,just hoping not to 'see' Sasori anywhere .

Right down the corner was a cafe Deidara liked to go to on bad days like this one.

Ordering her coffee with a cupcake, Deidara wanted to smash it to the ground,without knowing she had ordered Sasori's favorite, she folded his arms on the table,dropped her head on her arms and started sobbing quietly.

Hours might have passed,as Deidara rose her head she saw the waiter who wanted to put his hand on her shoulder to see if she was alright.

"Ma'am...we are closing..."

"Yeah un.."Deidara slowly got up and finally took a bite into the chocolate cupcake, she stumbled out the door.

"Uhm Ma'am you forgot your keys..."

Deidara didn't even hear what the waiter said,it was raining,no umbrella or anything...great.

Deidara started seeing Sasori on every corner and started to run,her eyes closed,she did not want to see anything.

BANG!

Deidara knocked herself out by accidentaly running against a street light.

Kisame,wearing a nice pinstripe suit and having an umbrella in his hand could not believe his luck as he saw an unconscious Deidara,laying in the rain,slowly getting soaked.

"Ma'am excuse me !" The waiter from the cafe seemed to have followed Deidara,with her keys .

"Oh hello sir,is this a friend of yours ?"

Kisame just nodded,believing as soon as Dei woke up they'd be friends the way he wanted it.

"Your friend forgot these.."

Kisame took the keys and pulled out his wallet giving the nice waiter a bunch of money"Thank you." A Damsel in distress...MAN ! Itachi-san would be impressed for sure.

The waiter left and Kisame took Deidara on his shoulder.

Deidara awoke on a couch in a luxurious apartment she did not know,suddenly she saw a big blue head in front of her grining at her with little sharp teeth."Rise and shine!"

Deidara wanted to say something but in that moment she saw,there was another person ,the black haired man she saw in the subway station everyday.

Deidara turned bright red,stood up and ran out the door.

Itachi and Kisame just looked as Deidara ran out the door.

Deidara's heart was pounding,the handsome man and this weird muscle head...what was going on ?

Thinking of it as unkind what she just did,she turned around and found the door she burst out trough still widely open.

"I-..I'm sorry for that."

Then Itachi started to laugh,Kisame grabbed a pillow from the couch they were sitting on and started hitting Itachi with it ."THAT'S NOT FUNNY !"

"Uhm...should I just leave...I wanted to thank you for picking me up from the sidewalk.."

Itachi stopped laughing and immediately turned back to his cold self looking at Deidara with a piercing cold mix of disgust and disliking.

But Itachi got up and handed Deidara her keys.

"Good night..." Itachi said, wanting to get rid of her as fast as po-

"DEIDARA!"

Itachi stepped back surprised of Deidara suddenly introducing herself.

Kisame got up as well and handed Deidara an umbrella."Kisame Hoshigaki,and this cold guy here is my business partner,Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi...uchiha.." Deidara repeated Itachi's name while turning read,as she realized that,she took his key and the umbrella turned around,said thank you and ran out of the building.

*********************NOTE  
>Since this is originally a Yaoi, Itachi's laugh made more sence since the two just noticed Deidara being a guy AFTER He Spoke.<p>

Since that is no Longer the case I had to remove it sadly.


	3. Chapter 3 Sharky-san !

In my opinion the best chapter until now, this was beautifully edited by my now retired Editor, she was a great help and a source of great ideas and inspiration, once again Im looking for a new Editor, any volunteers ?

"Two more days!"

...What?

"Two more days!"

...Two more days. Beady eyes. Goddamn teeth. Doing it alone was his prefered version of torture.

They were at the fifth, no, the eighth vegetable stall at the market, having to find just the right colored beets. Itachi only shrugged at his friend's excited exlamations, hand gestures and half a speech on the importance of fresh food with a natural color and smell, which aparently required a vicious hunter to find. Two days, the entire weekend would be spent enabling Kisame's addiction for material pleasure. The beets he was finally buying were on the counter, getting weighed and packed carelessly by a cashier with blonde hair. The hands recieved the money from Kisame's blue, dangerously flailing appendix.

"Thirty... five... six... That'll be two more dollars, sir."

Itachi shivered at the high pitched voice. Not more girl-like men. He was about to throw a sideways glance at the innocent salesperson.

"My mistake, pretty girl! I'll make us fair and square in a second..."

Rather than glance, Itachi managed only to stare, wondering how he didn't notice the lipgloss and eyeshadow on the attractive young girl that Kisame was flirting with.

"Ha... Ha... I never have enough change on me. Maybe my friend here has some. Itachi... san?"

Itachi just reached into his jackets pocket ,pulled out his wallet,gave a folded piece of paper and more than enough Cash to his friend and left.

Hurriedly stalking away, Itachi nearly walked into a little kid, who was trying ro sneak away from his happily shopping mom. The child's eyes looked scared for a few seconds before he ran back and hid behind a woman who barely noticed what was going on. Itachi smirked and stood still for a moment before he remembered the reason for suddenly heading toward the exit.

Stepping out of the busy marketplace , he breathed in and closed his eyes, facing up to feel the rain, waiting for it to wash his mind free.

Quiet rain, loud rain, soft rain. The streets barely had time to dry before it resumed pouring. Less cars, less people stalling the streets, less noise. The rain was all about loss for the world.

"It's all bliss to me." He could think and hear himself, he had time away from his annoying friend, he had space. The whole city. Every cafe, filled with petty passers-by escaping the unpleasant weather belonged to him. Itachi looked down, abruptly repicturing the face of the little kid from the earlier. He thought of his brother and the rain started to sound a bit rough. Aimlessly walking down a narrow sidewalk, he was trying not to think about the last time they saw each other, but the scene crept back into his mind. A night about 2 months ago, Itachi walked into a bar not far from work and was surprised and to see his sixteen-year-old Sasuke sitting behind the barstand. The rascal was embracing two girls, the lot of them respectively drunk,one with hideous pink hair the other an annoying looking blonde. He had no choice but to kick the kid's ass outside and scolded him for such humiliating behavior,reminding him not to throw away his life that got sparred in such a low life shank. Neither said goodbye after he made sure Sasuke wouldn't have another chance of getting 'sidetracked' that night again. It was awkward, shoving him into the room and firmly closing the door, but the kid was family, Itachi was the elder. He could still remember hearing Sasuke's mutters across the hallway as he turned to leave the mansion where the last of his blod now resided. Itachi had no choice

but to remind his grandfather Madara that it was his responsibility to look after Sasuke ,not to spend his days in the old family shrine drinking sake and living in the old days where his son Fugaku the most succesfull Uchiha would visit him in that old Mansion,he should quit whining and focus on what he had left,Sasuke.

Breaking free of those unplesant toughts he came back to reality.

Breathing in and slowly looking up again, Uchiha's best and brightest headed for Grand Y Central Station and bought a train ticket. A gush of wind picked up and died away.

On the other side of the city,Deidara was cought in unplesant toughts herself.

The room was still dark and the window curtain still dusty and drawn, half-spread on the floor. Some unrecognizable amout of possesions, making the floor look like a city layout, kept still. There she sat, in the middle of its downtown square, staring at a point far beyond all the walls.

Her eyes changed from wide to narrow as she continued to sit still. A thin smoky snake was barely stretching up at the long-extinguished end of the cigarette, trapped between two of Deidara's fingers, that looked much like a pair of cigarettes themselves.

"Hey..I told you they are bad for you !" Sasori was there,just out of nowhere,he pulled the cigatrette out of Deidaras finders.

"But if I do this I can see you again..." Deidara had a twisted and tired smile on her face seeing the redhead again,but the moment she leaned forward just a little,Sasori dissolved like a giant smoke streack himself, Deidara fell over,intoxicated by too much of what she tought was good for her.

"YES!" Kisame had just gotten himself his third date for the week,the sweet saleswoman,he wandered around the rainy city and window shopped a little but was surprised as the rain that was so constant suddenly stopped.

The exact moment Deidara got herself up from her incredibly misserable status,she somehow made it trough the door and into the city,dressed totaly bizzare,she looked as if she fell into her closet and went out with whatever attached to her body,a white shirt loosely and barley buttoned hung on one of her shoulders the other side just slid down,she had something that might have been a skirt or scarf on her hips,torn pants and just a slipper on her foot,Deidara had **officaly hit rock bottom**_**.**_

Kisame walked around the city's sidewalks and enjoyed the sunshine wich had so suddenly appeared and that Itachi did their usual thing, slide in a sheet of paper with his number for the girl, actually woked many times. The day was great, right up until he saw something _walking_ in his or at least the general direcion of "straight ahead." "D-Deidara-chan ?" Kisame wasn't sure that this weird zombie of sort that kinda stumbled at him was actuly the girl he once found unconcious on a sidewalk on a very rainy day. Deidara _noticed _him and stumbled with a slightly delusional look "Sharky-san..." Kisame looked a bit like he got hit on the head with a 2by4,Deidara was obviously the _thing _infront of him,but this time she clearly needed help a lot more than when she was found on the sidewalk knocked out.

It did not take long for Kisame to notice that Deidara was under a serious amount of stress and missfortune,she was reduced to a stuttering child like clueless bum of sort,but well Kisame couldn't leave her and decided to take her home,once again...he found out that Deidara was like a little shy girl at the moment,firmly gripping the end of Kisame's jacket as if she were afraid to fall down withouth him,her hand near her mouth like a scared little kid. The vicious rain returned and Deidara made a loud squell related sound when it pured down like a was in a state of helplessness and pitty,he couldn't think of anything to calm a person in that state of mind up,he did not even know how to accociate with little kids too well so this was a mix of both his worst case cenarios,being stuck with a hysteric and a little kid. Withouth warning Kisame saw the shook of his life,Deidara's white shirt was translucent of the rain,and,dear god,he looked as if he was crying,like a little child that wet itself,Kisame about what to do, horrified he took Deidara by the wrist and ran to his appartment as fast as Sharkly..sorry,humanly possible.

Kisame was horrified beyond anything he ever expirienced,even worse than the day he accidentaly broke Itachi's favourit CD ,he was so scared he left a note and enough cash to buy a new one and hid in a motel for a this time,a problem beyond his power of repair was sitting right on his couch,worst of all,it was girlish crying,soaked and unable to form sentencess . Kisame was obviously screwed,but he was not stupid,he did that what he would want to be done if he was having a bad day,he put a blanket around Deidara,made a hot tee and put a chocolate bar on the table for Deidara to consume,sadly this only led to another problem,the tee was too hot ! Deidara took a sip burned her tounge and nearly dropped the cup,Kisame was seriously desperate now,he needed help ! Itachi's help ! he always knew what to do ,no matter what,but if he actuly told him to postpone his visit to his brother for helping Deidara,he knew,he'd be more scared of Itachi than his current situation...

animegeek123 ; You are really lucky ! Like 2 Updates in like 1 day !

And to everyone who reviewed faved or liked if any, THANK you, THANK YOU SO MUCH.


	4. Chapter 4 THE AVENGER

Barely visible rain. Street lamp lights fell down and were brought back to life from soft reflection in the flowing water. walking up, he saw the Japanese mansion, the garden, the light of the house. early morning hours melted away itachi's dark gaze. he stepped toward the gate and gently pushed it open.

"So my grandson returns to see if his inheritance is ready for him to spend.." Itachi saw his bitter grandfather walking towards him in a dark kimono,long grey hair,messy like Sasuke's just longer and a farmiliar face that has aged,Madara Uchiha stood infront of Itachi,looking at him with a mix of disgust and dissapointment.

Having imense respect for this man he hated just as much Itachi bowed to him "You must be joking grand.."

Madara did not even let him finish he turned around and walked back towards the mansion, Itachi followed him, servants opend the doors for Madara who did not even bother looking at his servants that greeted him with "Lord Madara".

Itachi and Madara sat down infront of a Samurai armor that belonged to their ancestors ,this armor was worth a fortune all by itself ,it was decorated with the crest oh their clan and horns spreading from its Kabuto."I take it you punished Sasuke for breaking out and being at a cheap bar with two girls in the middle of the night grandfather ?" Madara kept looking at the family heirloom."Did you know that our great ancestor fought our greatest rival whos decendant ironicaly became the leader of Senju company ,your late fathers greatest rival company?" Itachi hated Madara for so many reasons,he never cared for Sasuke's wellbeing he only spoiled him and let him run wild while sitting infront of the family armor and whining about the glory of the past. "Grandfather, Sasuke is the last one of our clan who can inherit your will of fire for our family,if you want him to become like father,you have to.."  
>"So I should punish him for being young and having fun,is it that what you say Itachi ? Are you jealous that you have to work for everything that you have and he will inherit all my wealth ?" Itachi was keeping his cool,but he could feel the hate for that stubborn old man rise,Itachi did not care for the money,the mansion,the wealth ,he cared for Sasuke's wellbeing that he would become a decent person,an independent person like their stood up"If you want to flee from your responsibility of making him a decent man and a worthy carrier of the name Uchiha, do it and stop dwelling in glory of passed days,farewell,Madara." Madara had a twisted smile on his face,he always tought Itachi was a weakling not worthy of inheriting his fathers business,someone who would never stand up for his goals,for the first time Itachi impressed him,but sadly he showed it in an extremly rude way. "Much like his father..." Madara gave a servant a handsign he instantly brought up a bottle of Sake for his lord.<p>

Itachi walked up to the quarter Sasuke had,withouth announcing himself in any way he just opened the door,Sasuke was lying in his bed,staring at the seeling,Itachi noticed he had earphones on probably Madara did scold him ... Sasuke noticed Itachi entered his room and put aside the headphones,in a cold Uchiha way he acknoledged him,"Brother..." Sasuke's room did not have many decors,much like his own,but he noticed a sword on a stand in a corner,it looked a lot like a Shirisaya. Itachi approached it,"May I Sasuke ?" Sasuke just made an acknoledging move wich preety much ment "I dont care".

Itachi pulled the sword out of its scrabband,instantly he noticed it was razor sharp,it had a few stains on it as if it had been used carelessly."Do you know how to use this correctly Sasuke ?" Sasuke gave him an annoyed look,"Its a sword,I use it to vent my anger on the old geezer." "hmph."Itachi smiled and put it back into its scrabband."Why are you here ? I tought you were too disapointed of me after the bar story." Sasuke still seemed to be preety mad at him for pulling him out of the bar by his collar telling the girls to go home and actuly having beaten him for being in a dark and dangerous place of the city that night with 2 seriously drunk Itachi did feel abit bad about it,Sasuke had a rough time and he was just a teen who wanted to have fun."Well I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me to..."

"NO thanks brother." Itachi pulled out 2 tickets for the Konoha Grand theme park.

"Wait,listen I have tickets for the Konoha theme park so.." Sasuke interrupted Itachi again.

"Im not a little kid so, no **thank you**." Itachi put the tickets back into his jacket."Well too bad,I tought **THE ****AVENGER**was your favouritr ride.." Sasuke sat up straight,**The Avenger** ! his alltime favourite Rollercoaster! "I'll just have to ask someone else then..." "WAIT! on the other hand,**THE** **Avenger** is not a kid ride so I think it will be ok if we go there..."

Itachi smirked,he knew Sasuke could never resist the temptation of THE AVENGER ,a very violent and vicious ride that actuly was very very scary for most people and ,even if he did not like to admitt it,was quite a thrill for himself. Sasuke got dressed realy fast,he was wearing a white slightly buttoned shirt and simple was still annoyed by how slutty his little brother actuly was,maybe sometimes it was better to be classy,with a face like Sasuke's he could easly get any girl no matter his attitude.

Madara did not even care as Itachi and Sasuke left the house,he was sitting infront of the family armor and drank his sake,as the two were out of the gate Madara started laughing at the irony of Itachi finaly having become more of a man he would actuly learn to respect but decline all the wealth he could have had. Sasuke finaly smiled like he was actuly happy when Itachi and him passed trough the frontgates of the grand Konoha theme park."Lets run for it Sasuke.." Sasuke looked up at Itachi with a clueless expression on his face."I know you want to get on THE AVENGER as fast as possible ,come on lets go !" Itachi and Sasuke should have had the greatest day since a long time,nothing should turn out as it AVENGER was splendid Itachi and Sasuke had a great time,specialy when the poor slobs behind them threw up,the two had some similaritys,happyness about the missofortune of others was just one of like back when they were younger and there parents alive,the two ran around the theme park like little kids and enjoyed ride after ride,as the 2 of them were slowly getting hungry they finaly reverted to normal and sat down on a bench near a food stand. "Phew...Brother ,that was fun.." "Yeah Sasuke...I know it...so ..what do you want to do ?" Sasuke looked up to Itachi and started a fatal conversation,"Hows your life ?"

"It's preety...uh..."

Itachi wanted to say good,but something wasn't good about it ...he just felt weird about even thinking about it being good,or even related to anything positiv. " Is everything alright brother ?" Itachi tought about the way his life went,if everything went the way he wanted it,he graduated best of any school he was in,he could have had any job he wanted,could have worked for his father and be bursting with so much cash,more than he could spent,he could with the money he earned, but still...

"Brother,again,are you alright ?"

Itachi wanted to be an artist when he was younger,just live in the day, no boundaries, just freedom,express himself,but now ? He was a pencil pusher,he did what he hated most,he did not live together with a person who was like what he wanted to be,an artist but with a best friend who was more of a wife.

"Itachi,Im getting worried .."

Itachi started to remember things from the time Sasuke was a little boy and his parents alive,he wanted to travel the world with his backpack and Kisame,but his Father was so against it to prevent theire palns, he gave him and Kisame a contract for a job that payed enough to pay the travel twice,they needed the money,so Kisame came up with the best idea that ever left his sharp teeth equipped mouth, they should take the job,get enough cash and then travel within a max of 2 years,but out of 2 years became 3 and of 3 became 4 and so on,but they never forgot there dream,until...

"Itachi..."

Kisame stormed his office the day he got the news of that terrible accident,his Father and Mother had been killed in the chain of events and his younger brother Sasuke was severly rememberd how he coldn't remember how he reacted that day,he was ready to quit and go on a world trip with Kisame that day ,but the accident had taken his dream right under his feet.

"Itachi please,whats wrong ?"

Itachi remembered so many things all of a sudden he never wanted to remember,the day he picked the bandaged Sasuke up from the hospital,the night he shed tears for the loss of his parents,the morning when Madara came to pick Sasuke up,and the day he first saw Deidara on the other side of the subway station,wait,what was that doing in his mind ?

Sasuke was standing over the sitting Itachi,and was about to poke his forehead,Itachi rushed up so fast in shock of his toughts,he colided with Sasuke's forhead so hard he fell on the ground.

"AHH! sorry Sasuke ! Are you alright ?"Sasuke held his bleeding forhead,a sudden red line and a feeling of something warm running down his forhead told him,he was bleeding too. Itachi got up and held his hand to the knocked down Sasuke,who just reached for it and was liftet back to his feet."What was that all about ?I asked you a simple question and you space out and decide to headbutt me like a rhino.." Itachi wiped the blood of his head and noticed a cut like wound,it hurt,Sasuke did the same,and for shure they looked just too much alike doing the same thing,with the same annoyed facial expression. "Are we gonna continue walking around or would you rather do somethingelse Sasuke ?"

Sasuke looked at his brother with a mix of disbelive and annoyance,"What the hell is going on,it was your idea to sit down for a moment,and you just headbutted the shits out of me,maybe we should eat ?" Itachi did not notice that he was not paying attention,he spaced out again,thinking why in the blazes he was thinking about Deidara,he barley knew the man and hated his guts,...but why did he hate him so much,he did no harm ...

"ITACHI!" He broke free of the chain of toughts."No need to shout at me Sasuke."

Sasuke got realy mad,"What the hell is going on ? your spacing out again and seriously,what the hell ?" Itachi started to get irritated,he was having a hard time getting clear toughts and now this little brat was yelling at him ! "Foolish little brother,my life happens to be complicated enough and sometimes I do space out,just becouse your only problems are hanging out in bars and getting girls drunk.."  
>Sasuke went balistic,not only did his beloved older brother act totaly insane but his wound certainly annoyedhim a hell of a lot.<p>

The two brothers decided it would be best if they headed to there homes since theyd most likely attack eachother,they were too iritated,but they were still having a fight until the finaly went seperate noticing that he said some mean stuff to his younger brother,Itachi felt a bit bad,and the way he knew Sasuke,it would take a long time for him to forgive him,and neither would abbandon there pride,meaning he screwed up with his younger brother for an indefinate time. "GODDAMNIT!" Itachi kicked a lantern pole on the side walk he was walking on,just hurting his foot in the process,he was annoyed,angry,irritated but most of all sad,he planed to have a good time with his little brother for about 1 week,not 1 hour...

Rain,heavy rain,loud rain,silent rain,it was raining again. Walking trough the streets while it was raining so hard,Itachi was sitting in the train station,he bought himself a ticket back to the capital city,he wanted to work,overwork,forgett,his day was crap,his family seemingly was not too found of him,at least the part that was still alive,Yahiko surely had some work for him to do,funny how fitting his last name,"Pain" was..he did know how to put you trough some with just was realy a weird fellow,he was so cold,as if he were dead,he was pierced in the face and relativley young,but somehow he wound up being the President of his company"Breacking Dawn,Akatsuki inc."Rumors had it he started the company with a friend named Nagato,who was now leader of a partner company,and the most vital member,behind every great man is an even greater woman,this could be said withouth secondtoughts about Konan,she was Yahiko's secretary and rumors said his girlfriend,she was preety cold as well so it matched perfectly.

Having been drowned in toughts,Itachi almost missed his train that was right infront of him already,he barley got into it.

The ride was long and looking out of the window revealed nothing but grey and rainy scenery,everywhere he only saw 2 kinds of people,either a happy couple,or older brothers with there little brothers,he was disgusted.


	5. Chapter 5 My boss is crazy

It was early in the morning Itachi was sitting in Pain's office,something was clearly out of place,his boss Pain was just sitting behind his desk with his hands folded infront of him,he just stared coldly at Itachi,saying nothing,not moving a single muscle.

Itachi who was never frightened by anything or anyone,had to admit,Pain could be realy cold but this was beyond it,just like with a Tyranosaurus Rex,if you did not move ,it would not see you,he hoped the same applied for the Alpha male of the office.

A loud sigh,the sound of a leather seat being streched,Pain leened back,

"Oh god Itachi,you realy waste me ,every other person working for me would have wet themselves by now." Itachi would never admit it,but with the mental state he was in,he would have. He had a disasterous weekend,he messed up his family life and did not even want to go home,he did not even change his clothes for 3 days straith,he just showerd in a cheep hotel he stayed in. "Anyways my boy." My boy ? they were roughly 5 years appart by age,but Pain had his eccentrics,and as long as no one treid to be a wise ass on him,everything would be fine.

Pain slowly stood up and flipped a picture frame up that Itachi never noticed he had on his desk,it was a bizzare picture,Pain his boss,dressed in a white shirt and jeans,arm in arm with this blue haired secretary Konan,who was wearing a beautiful long light blue dress,they seemed to be in a park,but most bizzare,both had happy faces. Pain sat on the desk and took the picture into his had,he sat in a way that he would be opposit to Itachi,he looked at the picture and Itachi was about to puke,Pain had a facial expression of passion and love on his face,he handed Itachi the picture so he could take a closer look." What do you see Itachi ?"

Was this some kind of trick ? some sort of wicked message ?

"You and your secretary,Konan.." -"You see me and my future wife on that picture ,son."

Itachi felt a weird urge to gag,he knew Pain and Konan for many years now,he heared rumors about them having dated at college,maybe even since High school,but the 2 actuly having a relationship...this was beyond him. Great then the rumor about two people doing it on his Desk that had close reesemblance to the two was true too...

"Ill be off to go to my honeymoon ,Itachi your in charge for maybe a few months,look for a good secretary,oh and by all means,leave Kisame in his department,he keeps the idiots in line,just hire someone new." Itachi layed the picture back onto the desk,so Pain wanted him to run the company for a little while,alright then,then he would only hire a good secretary and leave off to bath in his own missery for a week or 2 and leave the job to his new secretary for a while.

"Oh and Itachi,I know this is not neccecary to tell you,but,please,do your job well,my old friend Nagato Rikuudo will show up for the week and check on you guys.

"N-Nagato Rikuudo ? the Nagato Rikuudo ? the famous author of the TRUE PEACE novels ?"

"Thats him." With his eccentrics being served,Pain took a trenchcoat and a hat,flipped the colar up and went to the door.  
>"He's been rather week lately, so give him whatever he wants, treat him like a King, I'll handle the expenses." And with those words Pain went out the door,not only having found the most unfitting moment to leave him with the company,he alsow had to invite a uber popular author to the company,there was absolutely no practical use in that.<p>

"F**K YOU BORING OFFICE LIFE!" What on earth was that ? Itachi looked out the window,with the size of an ant,something with orange hair,a trench coat and a hat in his right hand was dancing trough the streets. Itachi always knew Pain seemingly disliked being behind a desk..but this sudden eruption of emotions,what on earth happend ,upon further tought he did not even really want to know..

Someone knocked,it was still too early for any important person to show up...exept for..

"Come in Tobi.." a young man with short black hair and a surgical mask entered the room,Tobi,the chore boy,he was of importance but mostly demoted to chore boy,he was a good boy who always did as he was told but he was slightly clumsy,he wore his mask out of severe feer of bacteria,nobody realy cared aslong as he did his job well.

"Good morning Itachi-sama,was that mad man on the street Pain-sama ?" there was no doubt that Tobi was a good boy,but still he annoyed Itachi to the utmost,Itachi still facing the window,"Who else has those piercings..Now be a good boy and get me some coffe ." and with Tobi leaving the room,it started raining,Itachi looked down on the streets wich slowly awoke with cars and people,rushing to theire jobs."Oh hell..." Itachi turned away,ready to be the Alpha male for a while.

Kisame awoke to the sound of glass shattering.

Slightly annoyed the shark like muscle man stood up and looked at his alarm clock it was 12 O'clock already,normaly he'd be awake at 8 or earlyer to work out,but for almost a week now,Deidara lived at his place,the little girl like person who mentaly reverted to a 6 year .

Itachi should have returned home a while ago but Kisame learned if Itachi was gone longer,it was important and to ask him where he's at,was never a good walking down the staircase and the hallway,he knew Deidara must have caused a giant carnage once again, for sure she tried to juggle with the china again or with picture frames,but as he noticed there was smoke coming out of the kitchen,he knew,it was far worse !

Deidara was laying on the floor of the kitchen,shattered plates werre all over the floor,the smoke now became pitch black this was bad,for any other household,normaly he burned the food himself,so there was a fire extinugisher nearby,he killed off the flames in a nearly profecional way and picked up Deidara from the floor.

"Sharky-chan?" Deidara slowly regained conciousness,Kisame was sitting beside her watching TV,he looked down on Deidara who slowly tried to get up. "What did I tell you about setting fire ?" Deidara looked to the gournd as if she were ashamed. "I wanted to make you something to eat.." Kisame gave Deidara a hug." Just wake me up next time ok ?" Deidara nodded."So little one,how about I make you what you tried to cook there ok ?" A light smile came to Deidara's face,"Grilled cheese" Kisame almost let his jaw drop,he hardly knew how to cook most stuff,much less how this grilled chesse thing worked..Maybe he could just convince Dei she would go for crabs and lobster again for breackfast,he might ask Itachi about the grilled chesse thing ,hed see him at work anyways..But what to do about Deidara ?

"Kurenai-chan its me Kisa..." She had hung up on him..Well after he dumped her for Shizune he didn't really expect anything else ...

Anko perhaps ?...No way..shes a freaking nymphomaniac psychopath...no way he'd be leaving Deidara to her.

"ah...Deidara-chan ? Would you like to join me to work ? See what...Sharky dose for work ?"

Work as leader was hell, pure hell. Tobi managed to spill Coffe over Danzo Shimura the most important supporter for the company and pissed off Zabuza Momochi who came as negotiator for the Business plans of another Company from overseas and finally even accidentally mistook Kakashi Hatake's Flirt Paradise book as the records book and read them out a loud, a disasterous fail.

"I-Itachi-san ?" Tobi peeked trough the door, "Com in Tobi..".

"Tobi wanted to appologize to you Itachi-san, Tobi must have coused trouble to you."

*sigh*

"Its okay Tobi, everybody messes up once in a while, now how about you get informations about suit you soaked with coffe and find out how much it cost, we can't afford to loose this man, buying him a new exclusive Tailor made Hiruzen Suit is the lesser damage..."

A Konohoa Hiruzen Suit, cost around 10 Thousand dollars and getting the great Tailor Hiruzen's time was a different thing.

Itachi should have better told someone else to get the Job done...Tobi was by far the worst choice but everyone else was actually doing something important.

He needed a new assistan BADLY.


	6. EXTRA CHAPTER: Kisame's dilema !

_**Originally intended to be part of the chapter "Sharky-chan" **_

_**I accidentally edited it out of the original chapter and only found a partly conserved rough cut with this content inside.**_

Deidara seemed to have noticed she was full of dirt and paint and soaked in shreds,at least thats what Kisame tried to think of about what Deidara was thinking as she started tearing of shred for shread ,she was nearly nude ! Kisame couldn't take it anymore and showed her into the shower to finish of ripping her clothes of and letting her take a shower.

The moment a flood started Kisame knew it was a bad idea,he went into the shower and saw Deidara,who seemingly dozed off with only a shred of cloth left,now looking down to the colappsed blonde he turned the water off and carried Deidara up into Itachi's empty bedroom,taking a towel and a few spare clothes from Itachi's drawer he dried Deidara and left the clothes there hoping,as soon as she woke up, she'd at least know how to get dressed again.

Kisame sat down on a TV sofa and turned the reciver on,at least he could watch shark week and think of something nice for a few minutes,it lastet at least an hour until he heared a loud BAM sound,great,Deidara was awake again,he waited around 10 minutes infront of the door and decided it was safe to come in ,Deidara was wearing the shirt tied around her waist like a skirt and was chewing on the shorts he left her there to wear,it was hopeless.

Kisame nearly having tears of frustration in his eyes,looking away,tried to dress Deidara up,he longed for Itachi to come back to help him,but sadly Itach would be gone for a week,so good luck Kisame !

Deidara sort of mellowed down after the dressing wich would go down into Kisame's memory as

**THAT DAY.**

Having finaly gotten Deidara dressed into one of Itachi's black button up shirts and pants,he sat her down at the table and serwed her food,a nice kiddy meal,chicken nuggets,fries and a few vegies,Kisame expected the worst,but he tought,if someone would be that messed up in the head,he deserves help,so all the trouble was worth it,right up until…

Deidara picked up a fork,Kisame tought she'd finaly be a little more sane,Deidara picked up a nugget and started singing like a little kid in a high kid's voice. Ever heard Parents bragging about how wounderfull their Kid can sing while you actually get the urge to tear your own ears off ?  
>Kisame was in that spot..for a few hours...<p>

Suddenly Deidaras merry tune went over to a highly macabre song about some messed up stuff.

Kisame almost lost it,he was freacked out if that happened again he'd kick Deidara out no matter how much he felt sorry for her,that little kid ghost song just did it! Yes, Kisame is supperstitious.

Deidara raised her head and smiled like a little kid and said „Thank you Shark-chan!" After that Deidara went back to play with her food.

Kisame,sure that nothing freacky would happen to him,but his heart still pounding insanely ,slowly went over to Deidara and tried to feed her like a little child. This served to him never wanting Children.

Deidara slowly started to be a bit more mellow that night,until she came across a mirror,she started to pout like a little child and looked down herself,looked at the sleeves and said „Ugly!".

If the ghost deal did not freack Kisame out completly this did,Itachi`s clothes no matter if casual or business were all designer clothes and extremly fashionable,everybody would love those clothes !

Deidara eventually went to a cabinet in the house and started throwing around the CD's inside,Kiasme jumped to action and tried to catch every single CD Deidara threw around,as the hailstorm of CDs stopped,Deidara seemed to have picked one and stuffed it into the soroundsound CD player,very strange screamo-musik started,Kisame never tought Itachi would have such a CD since it was obviously not his ! Deidara sat crosslegged on the floor with a expression of concentration on her face ,Kisame had no Idea what was going on anymore,he simply walked up to Deidara,turned off the CD player and noticed Deidara was writing stuff on the floor with her finger,Kisame already tought his next idea was too stupid and he knew hed regrett it but he gave Deidara a pen and paper,Deidara started „Drawing" stuff on the paper,he held it up and there were 3 stickmen,1 very tall one with a spiky smile and spiky hair,1 looking very sinister and finaly 1 that seemed to look like him,all 3 were standing infront of something that looked like a great mushroom,"kinda…like…an atomic bomb explosion…." This chick likes a big boom huh ?...

Deidara gazed at some plants in the appartment and started crying realy loud "ZETSU IS GONNA DIE!"

Kisame was mortified,now someone was gonna die ? What the hell was going on ?

He tried to calm Deidara down and found out Zetsu was in her appartment,good someone was waiting for her,he could drop Deidara of and she was no longer a problem.

Kisame took Deidara's wallet out of the cloth shreds that she left in Itachi's room,there was a drives licence and an adress,even keys,good that would save trouble.

Deidara and Kisame rushed to the rather crapy neighbourhood and Kisame opened all the doors Deidara pointed at ,as he opened the apartment door,he tought nothing could shock him anymore,it was a mess,everything, everywhere just not where it belonged.

Deidara ran in and stopped in something that might have been a living room.

"ZETSU!"

Kisame rushed to see who Zetsu was,he saw Deidara crying again and knealing besiede a very healty VenusFlytrap plant.

Sigh...

Kisame tried to find a cup or something,he eventually found a pot ,he filled it with water and showered the plant with it,as Deidara noticed she started smiling again.

Returning home realy tired Kisame with Deidara and a new houseplant...He opened the apartment door and just let her run couldm't just leave Deidara all alone in that deathtrap of apartmend all alone in this state of mind.

Kisame gave up,he sat on the couch and tuned back in for Shark Week,he was totaly busted for the day,too tired to keep watch on that little „kid",he layed back,and enjoyed the raw beauty of sharks.

Suddenly Deidara crawled up to him like a cat,right ontop of him,folded her arms on Kisame's chest,let her head down on them and fell asleep,the choice was with Kisame,wake her up ,try putting her to bed and risk her getting hyper again,or just accept his faith and stay on the couch until Deidara wakes up again or he fall asleep as well.

He went for the second alternativ and tought to himself, if she were sane We'd be exhausted from something much more plesurable...Night Zetsu...


	7. Chapter 6 The Author

"GOOD MORNING KISAME-SAN! Oh who is that ?"

Deidara flinched as she was being adressed by one of Kisame's Collegue Kotetsu Hagane,

like a little child behind a Parent if freightened.

"That is Deidara-Chan, she's my..uh...uhm I guess you could say I'm her guardian for a while."

"Guardian ? She's like what ? 20 ?" Kotetsu stated with slight disbelieve, "Look if she's your Girlfriend and just really on the shy side her looks do make up for it."

For a moment Kisame fought the urge to just whack him, in this short time Deidara was with him he seemed to have obtained Parental feelings for the little one. "Hey isn't that Isumo calling for you ? I think he needs someone to hold his-" Kisame was interrupted by Itachi who just now stuck his head out of his temporary office. "Good, Kisame I could really use your..." His rather light demanor wich he had only towards Kisame faded and he rewerted to his cold self.

"Did you bring Deidara to work ? Is she wearing my _Calvin Klein '_Black Collection' ?"

"Oh yeah, Itachi-san, I could really use YOUR help right now ! Come on Deidara-chan."

He pulled Deidara behind him and closed the office door behind his back the moment he and Deidara finally were inside.

"What is the meaning of this ? You heard about my 'promorion' I presume but even in the leaders chair I still can't have you bringin your Girlfriends here, you know that." He was a little pissed at Kisame but he didn't know why, normaly it didn't bother him if he brought his one night stands or even Girlfriends to work to impress them even more, as if his Muscles weren't enough already, or the Porsche or the-...

"Itachi-san, this is different, and not different like with Anko this one time, its..."

He explained the chain of events to Itachi who just listend calmly, even though Kisame might have seen his brow twitch when mentioning the CD incident.

"Why didn't you bring her to our Psyche department if you obviously didn't want to call anyone about it ?" Itachi stated calmly. "We have a Psyche department ? If so why didn't we have Tobi sent there years ago ?"

"If we did THEY would need a Psyche Consult." He said in his regualt cool tone, Kisame couldn't help but Chuckle. "So I'll bring her up then allright Itachi-san ?" Kisame stood up from the chair again and Deidara followed him but Itachi stopped them right beffore the door. "Kisame, I need you right now and there is NO MORE time to waste, I'll have Tobi bring her up." He pressed a small buzzer on his Intercom that was linked directly to Tobi's pager. "No! I meant..please Itachi-san, let me do it, what if she gets scared ?" The disbelieve in Itachi's eyes gave him away, did Kisame-Womanizer-Hoshigaki seriously care for once ?

"If thats the case I'll have Tobi watch her until you can bring her up to Psyche, I can't afford to have him around today anyways, its too important."

The door opend and ever clumsy Tobi almost knocked over a coat hanger in the proces of entering the room. "I-I'm here Itachi-san ! What can I do for you ?" Itachi just pointed at Deidara from his seat. "Take care of her, entertain her or something, just make sure she dosn't cause any trouble." Tobi saluted in a overly motivated fashion "Yes, sir I'm a good boy, I'll not dissapoint you this time !" He turned to Deidara, "Pleased to meet you...uhm.."

"Deidara, She's Deidara Tobi, whatever she wants give it to her." Kisame said with a slightly worried tone, wich came from the fact that Tobi would be watching her, he had an Ill feeling he'd watch out of the Glass walls the entire day hoping NOT to see her causing a ruckuss with Tobi chasing after her...

"Pleased to meet you Deidara-San ! If you'll please follow me !" Totally unexpected Deidara was blushing like a little girl who was being talked to by her crush and simply held out a hand to him. As he stood there unsure what to do Kisame gave him a light push with his ellbow and whisperd, "She's having trouble at the moment, You'll have to take her hand mostly." "Uh-Uhm Yes sir, Kisame-san !" he said and took her hand slightly shaking, was this the first time he held a girls hand ? He and Deidara walked out the office and as Kisame noticed the other Workers watch after them some whistling and some woudering if Tobi finally got lucky and one even shouted out :"Way to go Tobi !"

Kisame rose to action:"DON'T YOU CLOWNS HAVE WORK TO DO ? BACK TO YOUR CUBICLES !" Unexpectedly and probably even more shocking that Kisame's outburst Itachi joined in ! "DAMN RIGHT GET BACK TO WORK !" All heads that were raised over their cubeicles dowe back down so fast as if the took cover from a grenade.

Kisame just looked at Itachi, "My outburst was justified, whats your excuse ?"

Itachi didn't really know why, he was never the kind, but after the weekend he was sort of, off track.

"Nagato Rikuudo is coming here in less than three Hours, thats why." He lied. That Nagato was coming was true, that something like that stressed him was a lie. Kisame looked at him slightly worried. "You must have had one killer weekend ,huh ?"

"Get back to our appartment and get me my Black _Calvin Klein _with the Crimson shirt." He still looked out of his Window down at the cubeicles.

"Is that all ?" Kisame asked with slight doubt, he thought Itachi needed him for somthing vital...

"No, I also need you to call this number from our Home and ask how Sasuke is doing..."

He handed him a piece of paper with a nummber on it, but he seemed kinda absent.

_"Hello, this is Kisame Hoshigaki calling for Mr. Uchiha Itachi."_

_"Hello Mr. Hoshigaki I presume he wants to know if Sasuke is allright ?_

_"Uhm, Yes Ma'am." Why didn't Itachi do this himself ? Did they have a fight ?_

_"Well it was just a minor injury it must have appeard worse than it actually was, he is fine as of last time we came here." Cut ? Did they fight ? Like Fight fight ?_

_"Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Hoshigaki ?"_

_If he'd known how she looked his answere would have been'you can go out with me'..._

With the finely tailored suit in a plastic seal and on the second seat of his Porsche Kisame could not but wounder if Deidara had already torn the place appart and if Tobi had already been hung by Itachi...Maybe flames would errupt from the Windows of the Breaking Dawn Inc. Skyscraper if he'd be in the parking space or maybe the building wasn't even there anymore...Thats how much havoc he trusted Deidara to do...

Itachi rushed him to finally get into his office again so he could change his Suit.

"Itachi san, what happend on the weekend ?"

The red Eyed, due to natural reasons not the stress, Vice President of the company hecticly removed his shirt ignoring that he tore of a button or two and hastly put the new Crimson one on. "It's a long and not nearly as entertaining story as yours."

The clock ticked and it was 6PM, SHIT...Nagatoo would arrive any moment...

"Kisame, we'll use your office if its something business like and the VIP Lobby for everything else !" He had finished changing and looked a lot better now.

The Two of them and a delegation of other high ranking Businessmen and some Aides holing Umbrellas awaited Nagatoo Rikuudos Limousine already, as one of them Opend the door, Itachi found that Pain's statement, "A little week" was the Understatement of the year...

Nagato Rikuudo was the most malnutrittioned man he had ever seen..Skinny was what teenage skanks where, this was...BONES...

The Prestiegeous Author left the Limousine and whipped out a beautifull walking cane.

His dark red Suit matched his dark red haire and accented his rare purple eyes nicely.

Sadly none of that helped against his overall dying apperance, he was walking crooked, as if he'd collapse anytime..Did Pain want to task him with watching over HIM in reality ?

"Rikuudo-san, we are most honored tha-" Itachi was broken off by Nagato putting a finger on Itachis lips and shushing him !

"My dear boy." Even his voice sounded weakend..."Please, my Name is Nagato no need for honorifics." Itachi was only momentarilly stunned with shock and wide eyes.

"Of course...Nagato-san..."

Nagato appeard to be a highly educated but down to earth guy, humble and elevator ride could have been very pleasant but with his weak knees shaking that strongly only half of his words stuck in Itachi's and Kisame's minds.

The Elevator door opend and as the 3 left it Nagatoo seemed a lot more secure on his legs.

Tobi was standing at the end of the hall swinging from the tip of his shoes to their heels waiting, pressed agains the wall with his back, he was waiting opposit from the restrooms.

"Tobi, I do hope your waiting and not playing hide and seek with-"

Deidara left the restroom, her hands still dripping with what all of them hoped to be water.

Nagato noticed her and smiled brightly, "Deidara, it has been too long ." As he slowly made his way to her his arms wide for an embrace, Deidara, seemingly 'remembering' him ran up to him and gave him a crushing hug !

Kisame was mortified and Itach rashed to the scene of horror.

"Oh you must have missed me Deidara-chAAAAN!" there was a loud snap as if Deidara had broken the poor mans spine !

"Oh my god ! Nagato, we are so sorry about this ! Tobi, get her out of here !"

Tobi just for once in his life, did as he was told.

Nagato was flat on the floor, laughing ! "She seems happy, are you the reason preetyboy ?"

Itachi who had half lifted the skeletal author now, out of shock dropped him on the hard marble floor ! Maybe it was becouse he was so malnurrished that his body simply didn't have the strenght to produce pain but he had a neutral expession on his face when the back of his head hit the ground. "Young man,if you act like this whenever you hear about this your never gonna get her."

Itachi, now desperately seeking Kisame's help just looked up as the Blue Sharklike man lifted Nagato to his feet efforlesly. "How come you know our Deidara-chan ?"


	8. Chapter 7 Psyche Consult

This day was far from what Itachi had expected, Nagato Rikuudo knew Deidara, the disturbed weird Girl that Kisame brought home once that turned even weirder and more disturbed and Kisame developed feelings towards women wich were different from anything Sexuall, what was next ? Tobi growing a brain ?

Nagato now back on his week feet brushed himself off as if this near sterile environment had any dust to coat his body.

"She worked in my Team two years ago when I released my book 'Peacfull living' she was my editor and Project supervisor, such a talented girl, say is she still engaged to that artist, what was his name ? Also a very talented Child, Sasori I think." He gave Itachi a tired smile.

Kisame smiled, kinda as if he wanted to say, 'I knew my Deidara would make me proud.'

The two Businessmen and the Author went into the Incomparably beautifully designed and decorated, the expensive leather designer couch and other furniture were worth more than most households entire furniture plus cars combined. We are talking middle class people here.

The evening went smoothly and Nagato turned out to not only be Humble and polite but also funny ! Itachi actually laughed a few times, short laughs of amusment while Kisame already had stomach aches from the Stories Nagato told them, apperantly he used to be a student of the Flop Author Jirayia Sennin who was a great Kabuki actor in his prime.

Yahiko who they all nicknamed Pain due to the Piercings in his Face and Konan were also apprentices of Jirayia apperantly and they all were aspiring Kabuki artist but ultimately decided differently in the end.

Nagato offered both of them to join him for dinner but Kisame refused said he had Business to do while Itachi knew he just wanted to check on Deidara and bring her up to Psyche.

So it would only be him and Nagato.

Kisame walked up to the 'normal' lobby wich would have been any five star Hotels grand lobby and saw Deidara and Tobi playing...like little kids in a sandbox...Did Tobi also never revert back to a kid or was this just the way he really was, a kid at heart ?

"Uhm Tobi..." He almost felt bad for this since he saw both of them really happy and that psyche would maybe turn Deidara back to normal might rob Tobi of...what was he thinking ? Tobi for sure had many friends... He looked down to the two who were sitting opposit to eachother on the floor playing some weird clapping game wichs name he couldn't remember...Seeing the surgial mask he scratched that last thought this guy couldn't have any other friends...

The Restaurant, the "Amegaku" was a noble 6 Star restaurant that wasn't even available for people whom the Owner nerver heard of. The owner Hanzou a more than wealthy man with a fable for Kommodo Lizards as pets knew Nagato from back in the day, apperantly he too was a Kabuki artist. Itachi seriously thought that if he had studied Kabuki too he may be richer than Madara by now...

"Itachi my boy.." My boy ? Maybe Jirayia gave them that habbit of calling everyone 'Son' or 'Boy'... "I recommend the Lobster, this isn't just any lobster, it is THE Lobster." He had a smile on his face as if this was the only thing he ever wanted.

"Okay Deidara, say goodbye to your new friend Tobi." Kisame was bent over to be at eye's height with Deidara, who was on her knees still playing with Tobi. "Can I come see him again tommorow ?" The blunt way she asked she turned red, apperantly a girl didn't need to be older than 6 to blush. Tobi went from on his knees back to crosslegged sitting and smiled under his Surgical mask. "We'll see again Deidara-chan." It was as if he wanted to make the Job easyer for Kisame. "Tommorow I promise." He said reassuringly.

Deidara smiled, blushed and took Kisame's hand and stood up to go with him.

My God...The Lobster really was GOOD ...more than GOOD. Nagato looked a lot better after eating it too and he seemd a lot well..he still seemed like dying but he looked a lot more lively than beffore. "Itachi, tell me something about you..."

"Like what, Nagato-san ?" The two had a few bottles of Wine already so they were a bit more easygoing now. "Well do you have a brother or something ?...A Girlfriend ?"

Itachi scoffed, and loosend his tie a bit, "I got a little brother, he's living with his Grandfather." He took another sip of the Wine, "No, my Job leavels little time for something that stressfull." Nagato leaned back in his chair and held his Wine glass in his hand. "Hmmm I see, well thats too bad, I spent my Youth with work, look at me now, money can get you almost any woman but ..." He finished his glass, "That just isn't it, I would have loved to meet someone while writing my books, while I was a nobody."

"Where are we going Sharky-san ?" Kisame kinda dreaded that moment, he was aware that bringing Deidara to Psyche would probably turn her back into her normal self, but he really liked the little Kidlike Deidara, it brought color into his life. He also knew it was wrong to leave Deidara in this state of mind, really know, she was a beautiful Girl who just turned 20.

He might not be the type but other men would have for sure exploited her current situation.

"We...are...uh.." No kid liked to go to the Doctor so he said, "To a friend...I'm sure you'll like her."  
>Kisame knew it was ridicolusly late already, it was dark outside and probably around 10PM, far too late for him to let Deidara up and probably the Psyche Consultant wasn't even there anymore. To his surprise he saw that the little sign reading "Psyche Consultant Tayuya O." was lit up, he figured it meant she was still there. He knocked with his blue knuckles a few times.<p>

Nagato was much more stable now and walked withouth his cane wich he jsut held in his left hand now. He and Itachi were outside of the Restaurant now, both well fed and just a little bit tipsy from nearly 9 Bottles of Wine. They were waiting for Nagato's Limousine, it was a nice evening, people were still out enjoying themselves and the lights of the city flashed like shooting stars. "Itachi, did you enjoy tonight ?" Itachi who stood there with his hands in his Jackets Pockets and enjoyed the view actually did have a good time. "I enjoyed tonight, how about you ?" Nagato spotted the Limousine, "I had a great time, let me give you a ride home." The Driver got out and oppend the door for his Employer. "Sir, to Mr. Uchiha's residence I presume ?" Nagato enterd the Limousine, "Yes Mubi, thank you, Itachi, _**let's roll**_."He said jokingly.

"Come in." a Dreamy voice said. Kisame opend the door and saw something he did not quite expect. Not only was the room really comfortable looking it was in a nice dim lighted fashion, it was more like a family living room. A simple table in the middle, two couches and two armchairs opposit from eachother, the walls were lined with bookshelfs that were full with books that had the same dimensions as a Bible, all heavy textbooks.

The most unexpected was the Psyche Consultant though. She was sitting on one of the Armchairs crosslegged writing in a small notebook wearing Boxershorts and a Tanktop, her red hair was long and the style really wasn't what he expected from a person who was supposed to help others with their Psychological or stress related problems...She looked a bit as if she needed help her self...Plus he thought she was WAAAAAAAY too hot to have this kind of Job...

She looked up to Kisame. "You can come in if its business Kisame, if its just to ask me out I wounder why you brought another girl with you, Im not into treesomes anymore since College."

How did she know his name ? He didn't even know of her entire department since this afternoon. And what was up with her ? How...Nevermind that he had something more urgent to do. "Uhm I didn't bring her here for anything related to that...Uhm I need you to check her up, she's been having well, She had a really hard time and now she's acting like she's 6..." He put his hands on Deidara's shoulders who was so short it really did look a bit as if he held on to his daughter.

Tayuya just raised an eyebrow and put aside her notebook and pen. "I see...happens a few times ."

"Goodnight, Nagato-san." Itachi left the limousine infront of the place he called home.

Nagato had invited him to the last Kabuki performance of Jiraiya the great beffore having driven off. All in all he had a good evening, that didn't even change when seeing the havoc Deidara and Kisame had left in the House, it was, most of it back to its original state but Itachi could see that there had recently been a fire where the kitchens trashcan had been and that a few pictureframes were missing too...Didn't matter, he'd scold someone for it when he woke up, right now he just wanted to sit down and watch some TV until he fell asleep and he'd probably wake up once Kisame comes back home. He turned on the Tv...Hm Sharkweek and Kisame is not watching ? Should he be worried ?

"Well...Looks like a type of stress and depression disorder..." Tayuya said after examining Deidara's face. Apperantly she could see stuff like that in a persons eyes and face. To an untrained Person in those matters, to Kisame she looked perfectly fine.

"Can you fix her ?" he said, worried about Deidara, not only about her getting back to normal but more abour her getting back to normal ever again.

"Well I don't like the term fixed, its like your talking about a Car, let't call it help.." She said, not looking up but instead turning around, grabing a CD and putting it into a nicely hidden Surround sound base. Instanly some weird rap from the known flop rapper 'Killer Bee' started playing, now most people he knew didn't think of it as THAT bad as everyone said but Kisame down right hated it. "Tayuya-san...why do you have to turn on...this ...Well..."

"Not a fan I see, well me neither but look." She pointed at Deidara who was suddenly very allert and looked up at the ceeling. "Whats going on with her ?" Kisame asked worried about the sudden change in his little one.

"Mr. Bee obviously never got a Grammy with his Music but, he did get a lot of praise from Psychaiatrist and Psyche consultants since the combination of notes and lyrics he use help relive stress and actually work as a therapy method."


	9. Chapter 9 Wandering thoughts

_**It could be that the next few chapters might be a little Kisame heavy.**_

_**Normally I try to keep it like 50-50 or at least 40-60 but it could happen that Itachi will be reduced to like, 25% in the next few Chapters.**_

_**It is very possible that Kisame and Tayuya will get a lot more chapter time as well as Tobi, Pain, Danzo and Deidara.**_

"Whoa...My head...hurts..." Deidara was _'back' _as soon as the dreadfull Rap stopped.

To Kisame it was more austonishing that the rap actually worked more than Deidara was back ar first...

"Will...Will she remember anything of what happen while she was-"  
>"A Kid ?" Deidara asked still having a hand on her head...looked a bit like she had a headeach.<p>

"Yeah I do...thank you Sharky- Uhm I meant Kisame-san." She said still looking as if she had a major headeach.

"Thanks..." She finally said after a short moment of silence.

Tayuya took out the CD from the machine and looked at the two. " I take it job well done ?"

"Yeah." was Kisame's only sad answere. He knew his life would return ro bordom now...

Itachi thought about the talk he and Nagato had about Deidara beffore the Lobster was served, apperantly she used to be great in terms of management and would actually make a great temporary assiastand for his job, IF she was back on track anytime soon and willing to take the Job. Apperantly she was engaged to some aspiring artist named Sasori .

They sparked the first day they saw eachother for the first time, apperantly, spraked in a bad way, they hated eachother, everytime either one would enter the Office they'd fight, verbally and once even physically. It was so bad Nagato even thought about firing both, the day he wanted to, he found both of them having very LOUD and Unrestrained Sex, on HIS Desk. Nagato who was so shocked by it decided to not fire them.

Itachi imagined Nagato to have been in much better condition, even healthy back then since the shock would have probably killed him in his curent condition.

For a moment he wounderd where Sasori was, if he ever was foolish enough to start a relationship, he for sure wouldn't let Deidara succumb to all that stress and simply not care.

Probably he was gone or something. Weird thoughts swamped Itachi's mind, if he would have been Deidara's boyfriend, he would never let harm come her way. Never let her ever be treated unfairly or god forbid put her trough that what has happend to her...OF COURSE he wouldn't let that happen to any girl he would be serious with.

"uh...Wha.." Kisame was bit surprised that Deidara was hugging him...well she was so short it was more like she was hugging his abdominal muscles. She was crying and grabbing on to him as if he were a liferaft. "Thank you..." was the only thing she said sobbing.

Kisame was kinda out of place on this one, he never made a woman cry so this was totally new terrain for him.

"Y-Your welcome..." Kisame stutterd.

Deidara didn't want to ask him but, she didn't really did not want to go back to her own appartment for a while, the thoughts of going back there were terrible.

Kisame was a life raft in this case.

"Deidara-chan..Uh Deidara-san...things have been really tough for you...would you like to stay at our place a little longer ?..I mean only if.."

Deidara just pressed against him even harder and nodded energically.

"Thank you for your help, Tayuya-san." Kisame said honestly thanking her for her help with Deidara.

"My pleasure, just buy 'Killer Bee''s new Album who knows there might be more unintentional psychological healing tracks on it." She said with a light smile on her face.

"Whoa...THAT was great...heh..." Pain said as he dismounted his newlywed wife and came to rest beside her. They had finally done it as an official couple, no more hidding it, no more secret flares on Itachi's desk or in the Lounge.

"Yeah...that was MUCH BETTER..." Konan said gasping, still trying to come down from the 'wild ride'. She did something she only did when they were totally alone or in some place where no one would recognize their faces, she simplay cuddled with him, her head on his chest and her arms loosely around him, she enjoyed it, finally he was hers and she didn't need to hide it.

"Wounder if Itachi got everything under controll..You think he took good care of Nagato ?"

Konan's affection and feeling of warmth and privacy vanished so fast she became pissed right away.

"You should have married your job..." She released Pain of her grip, whacked him with a pillow and turned around.

Can't blame her huh ?

The phone was ringing,...Itachi didn't know who would call him at a time like this, Kisame ?

_"Uchiha Itachi."_ He said as he turned on the speaker.

A croked voice whisperd his name_ "Itachi..."_

Nagato !

_"Help..."_

THUD

DAMN IT ! Nagato just called him up to drop (hopefully not) dead !  
>DAMN !<p>

911, thats the only logical thing, ask wich hospital they would bring him in and get there ASAP. If Pain would find ot he'd have let him die alone he would be next in line !

The ride back home was silent at first, Deidara finally stopped crying and just sat silently beside Kisame. She was happy she had a different place to stay at first..

"You want to grab anything to eat ?" Kisame said a little stiff after some time.

"Not really but thanks Kisame-san." 'Kisame-san' sounded weird to him coming from Deidara...Sharky was weird too but he'd gotten used to it...and kinda liked it..

"So were just headed home huh ?" Deidara just noded silently. It was good that they actually did have a guest room, being Kisame's room since most of the time he selpt in his Gym room...

They arrived and Kisame wasn't surprised to see the lights on, probably he was done entertaining Nagato.

_**This is like the worst chapter ever, like really I was so uninspired for like the entire way through it, so if anyone who likes this story has anything nice to say about the story or this chapter so far, it would kinda help me out.**_

_**oh and if anyone of you has suggestions or suspicions what might happen next, don't be scared to share those with me.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Job offer

The Doctors told him that Nagato had undergone some sort of stroke AND multiple Organ failure but miraculously he returned back to full function just moments beffore they wanted to put him on life support.

"Itachi...Thank you.."

Itachi who had fallen asleep with his hands folded and his head rested on them, was waiting beside his bed.

"...Sure..." Itachi woke up, his sleep was only light.

"I know Yahiko probably only told you to watch over me...He knows I have no friends aside from him and Konan...And we have never been too far apart."

He took a deep breath, his hand gliding over his infusion port in his hand.

"Yet I would like to delude myself that you'd have come becouse we have become friends."

He chuckled a little, probably he himself knew how wierd it must have sounded.

Itachi would have liked to comfort him but, he himself felt out of place, out of touch.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Nagato ?" Itachi asked, tired from the day and the week he had spent in a Hotel to recover from his terrible 'family' weekend.

Nagato smiled tiredly and closed his eyes.

"I would like a pen and a sheet of paper."

He wasn't gonna write down his will was he ?

As if he sensed his thoughts he opend one eye and looked Itachi straight into the eye.

"Don't worry, I just got inspired for a new book."

IT WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA, A TERRIBLE TERRIBLE IDEA.

"KHIHIHIHIHIHIHI DEIDARA-CHAN !" Kisame put an arm around Deidara's shoulder.

"She was sooooooooooooo HOT !" Kisame was drunk and refairing to Tayuya.

Deidara who was drunk herself, (Kisame's fault) took a deeeeeeeeep sip of her bottle of Whiskey, apperantly she liked strong drinks, lost he ballance and fell on the cough, Kisame who was holding on to her fell on the floor.

Both started laughing loudly.

"Oh Deidara-chan...I tell you I'd treat her right..." eversince he had been more than topsy he couldn't stop talking about Tayuya, her crimson hair had apperantly burned into his brain.

"I'm sure youd treat her juuuuuuuuuuust right, Sharky-san !" Deidara said slowly sinking lower into the couch.

The reason they had started drinkin in the first place was that they talked about how Deidara came into this situation in the first place, the story of her and Sasori was so depressing and then the small stuff for example that Zetsu was her only friend left and she had problems paying for this crapy apartment and this greedy owner, Kakuzu just nagged her all the time about it and after that deal with Sasori, very understandable, she couldn't hold any job anymore either...Kisame needed a drink..and apperantly Deidara too...

then one drink became two drinks, and two became a bottle and now...well...

Deidara obviously had one too many drinks and started to get dizzy, REALLY dizzy, her eyelids became heavy, really heavy...She fell asleep.

_Tobi was playing catch with her, she was running from him on a grazzy landscape, he was running after her, laughing and his hand streched out, almost reaching her back, she wanted to turn around, take him into her arms and kiss him, but when she turned around Sasori stood there where Tobi should be, the sunny day turned into a dark cloudy one._

_She was standing there, flinched as he made a step towards her._

_Tears were welling up in the corner of her eyes and the sky started to become darker and darker until... Suddenly Sasori turned into Itachi and smiled at her, he took her by the hand and they just walked into a sunny and grassy Park._

The apperant reason for this sudden mode swing in Deidara's dream wasn't that there was too much Itachi in her brain to handle, but apperantly someone had started playing a very happy tune on the piano, Kisame sat there with a bottle of Jack where you'd normally put notes.

"Oh my-Tayuya, I love you ~"

"Wherever you go I'll go ~"

"Oh with you my dear ~"

"Its like a sunny walk in the park~"

He hummed a bit, he was quite good at playing the Piano and singing apperantly !

"Kisame-san I didn't know you could sing like that !" Deidara said from the spot on the couch she had collapsed on earlier.

He turned around still playing his fast but happy going song.

"Oh, Itachi-san's Mother tought me, I used to spend a lot of time with him and his Family."

Talk about the devil,

Itachi opend the door and didn't seem too surprised to find his roomate on the Piano, DRUNK.

AND his new...Well whatever she was, equally drunk on HIS SPOT of the couch.

"I'm happy to see the two of you are still dressed."

The tune stopped. Kisame and Deidara expected him to be mad or something maybe but him actually trying to make a joke...that was...worse.

"So your 'date' with Nagato is done Itachi-san ?

The black haired man didn't answere but tossed him a paper bag.

"I bought you Lobster on my way back, I could go for some right about now."

Kisame left his seat so fast and went for the Kitchen so elegant you would have never guessed he was drunk as hell.

That was Itachi's signature way of getting him out of the picture.

"You." He said looking straith into Deidara's eyes with a sharp sting to it.

She froze on the spot.

"Come with me." He went for the shower, the furthest room away from the Kitchen.

Deidara followed, a little uncertain on her feet.

He held the door open for her, the moment she slowly had her foot over the well of the door Itachi pulled her in, closed the door and pushed her back against the door, all in one fluid motion, his face was so close to her's she could feel his breath.

Her knees where getting weak again but this time not due to the Alcohol.

"I..." Everything else faded out of Deidara's brain, just the raspy "I" Itachi said was enough to make her thoughts go wild...THOSE thoughts. She was lost in his dark red eyes, like a charm...She was Wax and he was a flame..a very very hot flame.

"I've asked you if you are clear enough right now to think about something important." He said, apperanly the phased out on his.

"Yeah...anything..." she said, and she meant it. She slid down the door just the fraction of an Inch, she wouldn't be able to take more of Itachi for just another second, his scent alone, the cologne ...It was like it made her even weaker to his natural good lucks his bad boy style of living...

"Anything Itachi-san..." She said her coming closer and closer to him, he lips longing for his.

"I want you to work for me."

"Yeah I'd like tha...What ?"

"I talked to Nagato Rikuudo, he can only recoment you, you where an extraordinary assistant, secretary and accountant, even a booker he said."

All of THAT feeling Deidara had plumeted to fast now she was sitting on the batroom floor.

"Uh...yeah sure..." She didn't even know why she said that, it was quite the surprise she could say anything at all.

"Good, you start the same time as Kisame and me."

His business here was done and he left the bathroom again.

_**NOW THIS FELT LIKE A GOOD CHAPTER AGAIN ! =D**_


	11. Chapter 11 A few revelations

"Deidara-chan ?"

Deidara sprung up straith goosebumps all over her body.

Tobi was standing behind her in her new office, woundering if it was really her.

"T-Tobi-kun !" she turned around and was so surprised by the close proximity that she almost tripped and had to hold on to her Desk to not fall on it, back first.

She noticed the distinctive shade of color in his eyes...they were familiar from someone else...She couldn't finish that thought. Tobi gave her an energized Hug, he was really really happy to see her around again. She was getting weak on her knees, just like with Itachi the other day, she could feel Tobi's warmth ...she was getting dizzy...

_The day had started a little weird for Deidara, first she woke up and found herself on the middle of the living room together with Kisame who had lobster pieces all over him, she wasn't hung over so she knew she just drank enough to let her forget some stuff but not all, apperantly how she got on to be on the livingroom floor was one of them._

_Itachi who appeard to be totally ready for work in one of his finest suits came down the staircase and threw a wet towel in Kisame's sleeping face._

_"We got 10 minutes." He said in his usual cold and calculated manner, suddenly he gave Deidara a perfectly folded square of dark cloth, felt a little bit like satin..._

_"You should get yourself to look presentable when you work with us, I will not charge you for the dress, concider it a welcome gift from the company." It was a beautiful costume, simple but elegant, something you'd expect world class asistants to wear, Secretary's for the President and others._

_"Thank you Itachi-san..." She said looking down at it._

_"As I said, its company policy we suppy our employess with only the best, afterall we deal with all big and prestigous other company's around the globe." Withouth another word he walked up to Kisame who was still sleeping, now with the addition of a wet towel on his face and stood infront of him for a few moments._

_"You might want to get cover." Itachi said, adressing Deidara._

_"huh ? Wh-" She didn't get to finish._

_"Kisame, time for Breakfast."_

_Kisame was up so fast that the towel on his face catapulted off his face so hard it flew a few meters and knocked down a framed picture._

Itachi who walked out of his office with Kisame and a now more stable Nagato noticed Deidara sitting on behind her desk red as can be and a flustered expression in her face.

Kisame was still in his Parental mode when it came to Deidara and was bye her side in less than a split second. "Are you okay Deidara-chan ? Do you need something ? Did Itachi-san flood you with too much work on your first day ?" He looked at Itachi, "Itachi-san, I told you go easy on her on her first day here ."

Deidara put a hand on Kisame's shoulde to calm him down. "Kisame-san, no its not that, it was Tobi." It came out the exactly wrong way, Itachi and Deidara spend the next 2 minutes trying to hold down Kisame who seemingly wanted to grad the fire extinguisher and club Tobi to death with it.

Nagato finally walked up to Deidara. "Hello Deidara, I take it your feeling better now ?"

He was referring to the last time he had seen her, where she nearly hugged him to death.

"Yes, Nagato-san, how have you been ?" She wanted to ask him how he was doing, he used to look so good just a few years ago, he was a healthy looking man and physically fit, he used to be a reall dreamy guy with his red hair and his rare purple eyes...

"Well I've been better Pyhsically but Emotionally I've never been this hyped. Yahiko and Konan finally got married."

"OH WOW ! THATS INCREDIBLE !" Deidara said almost squelling. She rememberd the two, they used to come by every day when she used to work for Nagato and they were a really nice couple. Yahiko was a heavily pierced young man with spiky orange hair and Konan a bubbly young woman with always beautifully arranged hair, she wounderd what ever happend to them...They wanted to start a music career and even had a few Gigs not too long ago...

"I'm surprised you didn't know it though, afterall you work in their company now." Nagato said with his usual tired smile.

"What ?" Deidara said, totally unable to imagine how two people who were unstoppable would suddenly abandon their dreams and build up a company like this in a matter of just a few years...

"Maybe you should research that yourself Deidara-chan." He said with an undertone she had come to understand long ago, it meant that someone in the room might get offended or something unpleasnt might happen if he'd tell the story.

"Itachi-san, maybe we should take Deidara with us for lunch ?" Nagato said to Itachi who had finally gotten Kisame to stoped wanting to club Tobi to death with hard and heavy objects.

"Sure." Itachi said and turning back to face Kisame.

"If you want to ask her, be down by the Car in 10 minutes."

Kisame who looked confused at first suddenly had a bright grin that reavelaed sharp teeth.

"Thank you, Itachi-san !"

Three hard knocks landed on Tayuya's office, Kisame was too excited to knock like a civilised person and not like a SWAT team wanting to breach the door.

"Come in Kisame..." a bored voice said, but to Kisame Tayuya's voice was like the one of a sweet angel asking him in with the utmost motivation.

She was sitting on her armchair once again but this time she was dressed in a casual manner.

"Instead of just looking you might get to the point straith ahead." She said not looking up from her notebook again.

"How'd you know it was me ?" Kisame asked still a bit surprised that she had known that it was him.

"I know you Hoshigaki...I guess you had something else that was urgent if you couldn't help knocking my door as if there was a wild horde chasing after you."

SO thats how she knew...

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me an-"

"NO." She said, she didn't need to let him finish he was terribly predictable...

"Wh-"

"Work. I got a lot of stuff to do."

"Maybe some oth-"

"Maybe." She said sharply and pointed at the door at his back.

"Why is he so down ?" Nagato asked Itachi by whispering into his ear.

They were all sitting by a round table in a semi-classy restaurant.

Deidara, Nagato, Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi didn't bother whispering his reply.

"A girl rejected him." Itachi said in his usual cold demanor.

Kisame just sunk into his seat a little bit deeper. A beautifull waitress took their orders and as Kisame was still down, Itachi started to worry.

"Kisame...She was just you'r type...Did she physically hurt you ?"

Kisame just pushed the straw in his glass back and forth, a loud sigh was all to be heard from him.

"Kisame...look at me, I can have a law suit in her office for Physical assault."

Nagato stoped Itachi in his tracks.

"I've seen that look beffore Itachi-san, I think our friend here is in loooooove." He said with another of his tired, happy smiles.

Deidara started giggling, so Kisame actually tried to ask her out and failed.

She pattet Kisame on the shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll change her mind, Kisame-san."

He just put his chin of the table and pushed his glass back and forth beffore seing the waitress again who came back to give them their first course.

Kisame stoop up and looked her straith into the eyes.

"Do you find me attractive young Lady ?" He asked in a husky, sensual voice.

Nagato, Itachi and Deidara could have sworn to have seen the waitresses knees going wobly.

She turned bright red, more and more until she gave him a shaky nod.

"Good."

He kissed her, straithforward, just like that, with tounge.

Everyone in the restaurant seemed to have noticed and turned heads, some even whistling.

At the end of the minutes long kiss Itachi asked him, "Feel better now ?",

Kisame just released the waitress and she actually fell to her knees.

He still looked sad.

"No...Not one bit..."

Some people in the restaurant booed at him.

Nagato shook his head.

Itachi just let out a sigh.

Deidara helped the waitress up.

"Tayuya-san ?"

Tobi opend the door to Tayuya's office but only peaked trough the opening.

"Oh, Hey Tobi. Whats up ?" Tayuya said putting her clipboard down.

"Can I...Can I have a private word with you ?" He said shyly.

"Sure you can Tobi, sit down." Tayuya said in a farmiliar friendly way, she and Tobi were preety close, they were the unknown and the unapreciated workers in the buildung.

"Is it about that blonde you have a crush on ? The girl that lives above you but dosn't even know ?"

Tobi nodded silently and his head sunk low.

Deidara lived one appartment above him eversince she moved in there after Sasori broke up with her. He is preety sure she forgot about him, but he'd always pay Kakuzu, the old greedy house owner for her late payments and he took care of her a few times when she would get drunk out of depression, but she probably didn't remember, too drunk aperantly.

"Well and now you work with her don't you ?"

Tobi just nodded again but this time his head rose a bit.

"So Tayuya-san, I heard Kisame-san has taken interest in you ?"

She leaned back in her seat and put her head back, a deep sigh escaped her .

"He still dosn't remember me either...That big blue fool."


	12. Chapter 12 Things of the past

I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE ENORMUS WAIT ON AN UPDATE TO THIS STORY BUT LOYAL FOLLOWERS OF THIS WILL KNOW THAT ONE UPDATE TO THIS STORY NEVER COMES ALONE ! I GARANTEE THAT BY TOMMOROW ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE UP AND BY NEXT WEEK AT LEAST TWO WILL FOLLOW !

Many many years ago in the "Fire leaf grade school", really many many years ago...

"HEY FATTY !" A Kid hit another kid,with blueish skin with his bare fist.

The Chubby blue kid just flinched and whimperd a bit, he was cornerd by 4 typical schoolyard bullies.

Kisame Hoshigaki was 8 Years old, a lot taller and 'bigger' than the other kids, but his self esteem was obviously the lowest.

His bluseish skin had always gotten peoples attention, sometimes in good but mostly in bad ways.

"P-...Please don't..." Kisame whimperd, he was starting to press against the fence he was being cornerd in.

"You'r such a big idiot Kisame !" One of the boys, the ringleader said and punched him again.

"And Ugly ! Look at you ! You're fat, blue and UGLY !" The Boy was ready to punch him again, this time right in the face but the fist of a certain crimson haired girl stopped him.

"OH ! Man ! That wasn't fair Tayuya !" One of the other boys shouted.

Tayuya who was a year younger than Kisame looked just like any other ordinary little girl, but the fire in her eyes made her seem like a fighter.

"OH YEAH YOU D*CKHEAD ?! YOU'R FOUR TRYING TO BULLY SOMEONE WHO'S ALONE !"

She kicked the boy she had just punched in the ribs, and growled at the other 3 like a dog about to attack.

"Get lost !" She barked at them and they took of running.

Kisame had sunk dow and sat at the fence, looking up at Tayuya in total awe, shark like eyes sparkling with admiration.

"You Okay Kisame ?" She asked, her aggresive tone had disappeared completly and was replaced by a worried one.

"I'm used to it..." He said insecurely.

She bent over and looked him in the eyes.

"You look so stong I was surprised that they picked on you all the time."

Tayuya said honestly surprised.

That was the first time Kisame and Tayuya had ever talked, she rememberd him well but he...

_Hello Tayuya-san ! It's me, Kisame Hoshigaki,_

_I was just woundering if you wanted to get dinner with me sometime._

_Well actually I'm preety sure you do, so how about you come to 'Asuma's Hot Cup' It's a preety good restaurant you know._

_How dose Friday 8PM sound ?_

_Call me back._

Many years ago in highschool Konoha Gakuen.

"FUCK YEAH!" Kisame the best football player of the entire season had just singlehandedly won EVERYTHING, his team was carriying him around like a King, he was also cheering and laughing, enjoying himself untill his eyes caught sight of a certain crimson haired person standing near the crowd, arms crossed but with a warm smile for him.

Tayuya, his first friend, the one who stood up for him since the very first day they ever spoke to each other, encouraged him to work out and gave him more self esteem.

She was a red haired, gutsy angel. She was a little bit like a Clishe from the movies,

strong willed, beautiful, independant and inlove with the clueless underdog turned top Gun.

"Hey guys, guys settle down." He said making a calming handmotion, they let him down, still cheering . Kisame walked up to Tayuya, he was about 3 heads taller than her and twice the width, he was a muscle man, a handsome muscle man with a charming personality.

His football uniform was muddied and he held his helmet under his arm, he stood tall and straith. If it wasn't for Tayuya he may have been a whiny looser now.

"Thanks." He said, with a winning smile.

"For what ?" Tayuya said smiling right up at him.

_Hello Tayuya-san ! It's me again, Kisame Hoshigaki,_

_I wanted to remind you that I'll be hoping to see you today at 8 in "Asuma's Hot cup" since you didn't give me an answere, I'll just wait there and see if you decide to join me._

_See you there._

This guy is quite confident I'll show up huh ? Tayuya tought with a grin while putting on some fancy earrings.

It was their last year of College together, after this he and Itachi would backpack trough Europe and she would be starting her career as Musician, this was their last day together.

Kisame promised to go out with her tonight, kinda like a two people exclusive prom.

For the first time Tayuya was nervous, she was hot and everybody knew, she was tough and most guys felt intimidated by her becouse she'd actually drink them under the table.

Kisame was the only boy who would make her knees shaky but, she never would show.

Afterall she practically turned him into the type of badass she'd want to date, even if subconsious.

And there he was, boots clicking, loose jeans, grey shirt and a leather Jacket, Kisame walked right up to her from a corner, a hand behing his back.

"Hey there !"

Tayuya acknowleged him with a wave.

"What took you ?"

Kisame grinned, "I got you something."

He slowly pulled out something wrapped like a buquet of flowers but instead of flowers peaking out of the wrappings, it were concert tickets !

"I know you hate girly shit so I got us there."

THOSE were the most expensive Concert tickets one could lay hands on.

So that was the reason he was absent so much recently..He worked to get tickets for HER favorite band !

"NO WAY ! You seriously got tickets for the Orochi Concert ?!"

"Yup, just for you." he said and his Sharp toothed grin became even wider.

They were not only tickets but they f*cking got a front raw spot ! Kisame hung his jacket across the railing and was carriying Tayuya on his shoulders who was cheering like a hardcore fan, she was by far the hottest babe that night, the Singer, Orochimaru streched his extra long tounge at her one and guitar solo-ed her practically.

"F*ck...That was awesome !" Tayuya was hyper from the concert as she and Kisame walked down the street, a beer in his hand, he just walked beside her smiling his jacket over his shoulder held by his other hand.

"I wish I could take ya with me over there you know, a lot of crazy Concerts like that over there." He said, now looking at her but, still grinning.

"Oh yeah about that..."

Kisame's eyes were wide as he sat there in the fancy restaurant and Tayuya actually showed up in a short black dress and she looked REALL nice.

"You look surprised, Hoshigaki." She said, grinning at him and taking the vacant seat infront of him.

"You...look stunning..." was the only thing that escaped his mouth.

"I do hope you got other lines than that." She said taking a look at the overly pricy menu.

After a few drinks and a heavily strained credit card payment Kisame found himself in a Bar with Tayuya. Heck they had fun.

Suddenly Tayuya's cell rang, a song from the Orochi band, one that was played the night of the concert they both were on.

It was just a text from Tobi who wished her good luck on her 'date'.

"I know that Band, good music, too bad Orochi overdosed." Kisame said taking a sip of his Whiskey.

Tayuya let out a deep sigh and took down another shot of Vodka.

"I remember you..." Kisame said absent, apparently repressed Memories coming back up.

Next thing he knew he was in an apartment and Tayuya was all over him, kissing him wildly as if something he said triggerd her to instantly want him, they knocked over some stuff and no light was lit.

"So you finally remember me huh Kisame ?" She said pressing her lips on his again and letting her tounge slide into his mouth.

"Yeah !" Kisame said beffore kissing her neck passionetly, "From the Christmas celebration of out Company."

For a brief moment Tayuya let him continue beffore she registerd what he had said.

Next thing Kisame knew was that suddenly she pulled herself away, turned on a light and looked at him in a weird way.

"So you really dont remember me."

Kisame finally REALLY rememberd her, he saw pictures in frames that were on a small stand in the room.

It was them, a few pictures had Itachi with them, highschool, college and even a pic he never knew exsisted, it was him in profile talking to Itachi in the airport, the day they wanted to set out.

Shit.

"You really dont remember your best friend huh ?"

She threw a framed picture at him.

"YOU REALLY DONT REMEMBER ALL THOSE YEARS WE SPENT TOGETHER ?!"

She threw another frame at him.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER THE FIRST GIRL YOU** FUCKED **?! THE NIGHT AFTER THAT CONCERT ?!"

She threy all the other pictures at him and after her outburst she rearanger her hair and her calm returned.

"Go, get the fu*ck out of my appartment."

Kisame had let all the frames hit him, he had a few glass shards on his shoulders and his face hurt, apparently one of the frames glasses had broken upon the impact, he was bleeding, the only thing he could focus on right now were the memories of what happend coming back.

He also knew why he forgot about it all...

"I'll call ya up when we're back." he told Tayuya as he hugged her tightly and kissed her beffore he and Itachi went off into the airport.

She had been so friendly and drove them to the airport in her Jeep.

Itachi and him were finally at the Check in to their Gate when his cellphone started ringing, it was Madara's head servant bringing the worst news one could imagine.

Kisame had to help his friend back then, get him back on track and support him, right after he had to take crash courses in business and administration in less than a few weeks and actually start doing business he never knew how to do and all the stress just worked up into him forgetting most stuff that happend beffore the flight, he always put of calling Tayuya to the next day, and the next and and the...

"Tayuya, I-.." He said but was interrupted by her showing him out.

"Save it asshole..." She said and he tought to have seen a tear running down her cheek, when he wanted to check she took his arm and twisted it behing his back, pushed him to the still open door and literally KICKED him out, the door slammed beffore he could say a word of protest.

For a moment he stood there and was about to knock but it hit him, he messed up.

BADLY.

This was the first time in years that Kisame Hoshigaki was genuinly depressed about a girl. About the only girl that was worth it to him.

Itachi had spent yet another night at the Estate grounds of Nagato Rikuudo who had formally requested and invited him over.

He said it was to discuss business and investment plans with Itachi but he saw right trough the deception, Nagato had finally found another friend and wished to spend some time with him.

That Deidara was sceduled to come over tommorow and practically the rest of the week was a surprise Nagato had put up.


End file.
